Are you the one for me?
by ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan
Summary: After finding out Ichigo was cheating on her, Rukia is left with a broken heart, but can a certain kuchiki make her see that it wasn't the human boy she were in love with at the beginning? instead it was Byakuya who was the one for her?
1. Chapter 1

Are you the one for me?

**Summary; after finding out Ichigo had cheating on her, Rukia return to Seireitei. Trying to get over Ichigo, Rukia make herself work from earlier mornings to late nights, that is until a certain Kuchiki have enough of it and decide to take action.**

**Authors note; Another ByaRuki fan fiction. A short one but I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer; I do not own bleach**

Rukia kuchiki had just coming back from the real world, she was heartbroken and angry. She and Ichigo had dated for 3 weeks and today she wanted surprise him by coming to the living world without him knowing it but, instead giving him a surprise, she got one, and it wasn't a funny surprise.

_Flash back_

_Rukia had arrived to Urahara's shop and got her gigai. She was in great mood._

"_I hope Ichigo will be happy to see me" Rukia said to herself and went directly to Ichigo's house._

_She knocked on the door and Isshin opened the door, finding his "third" daughter outside. He was happy and hugged her, saying he had missed her._

"_Mr. Kurosaki, are Ichigo home?" Rukia asked politely, Isshin frowned _

"_Sorry Rukia, he isn't. He is at Orihime place, they are doing homework."_

_Rukia thanked him and went to Inoue's home. _

_When she comes to Inoue's house, she knocked but got no answer. Rukia frowned but knocked once again. _

"_Strange, Isshin said Ichigo would be here, but…" Rukia put her hand on the doorknob and tried to open it. _

_The door was unlooked. _

_Hesitated, Rukia went in. then she heard noise from the living room_

"_Ichigo, what if Kuchiki-san finds out?"_

"_Don't worry Inoue; Rukia would call if she came to the world of the living. I love you Inoue and nothing will change that"_

"_But why are you dating Kuchiki-san? You'll might hurt her feelings by being with me all this time"_

"_Don't worry, I'll tell her next time I see her"_

_Rukia clenched her fist and walked in to the living room _

"_Then you can tell me the truth right now Ichigo!"_

_Both Orihime and Ichigo looked up shocked to see Rukia there._

"_Rukia? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked _

"_I planned to surprise you but apparently I was the ONE who got a surprise. Tell me, Ichigo. How long? How long have you been seeing Inoue behind my back?"_

_Rukia was upset. Glaring at the boy."_

"_Please Rukia, let me explain…"_

"_NO just tell me how long!"_

"_Almost two weeks"_

_Rukia choked and couldn't breathe. Her eyes narrowed. Looking down, her hair hiding by her hair._

"_I see, but then I won't disturbing you two anymore, It's over Ichigo, I don't want hear another word from you, don't try come and talk to me in Seireitei, do you understand" her voice ice cold. Ichigo flinched_

"_Rukia…I'm sorry"_

_Rukia narrowed her eyes and glared at him_

"_No, you aren't sorry"_

_With that, she left the house and went back to Seireitei_

_XXXXX_

Ukitake was surprised when he saw Rukia at her office, she had asked for a day off today and yet she was here…

He frowned. Maybe something had happen between her and Kurosaki

"Rukia, I thought you were with Ichigo?" he asked carefully. Rukia tensed and looked up.

"I was but then I left him"

"Did something happen between you two?"

Rukia bite her lip closed her eyes.

"Hai, something did happen which ended I broke up with him."

Ukitake was surprised. She had been so happy with Ichigo so why breaking up with him? It didn't make any sense unless…

"Did he do something? You know you can talk with me about anything Rukia"

"…he cheated on me…" she whispered

Ukitake tensed. He almost didn't catch her words but he did. He looked at the younger Kuchiki. He could tell she were in pain.

"Are you sure you'll able to do the paperwork? Don't you rather take the day off and think through what happen?" he tried to convince Rukia but failed.

"Thank you for your concern taicho but I rather do paperwork than think of what happen, I need something else to put my mind on."

Ukitake sighed "all right, but don't overwork yourself Kuchiki. I am aware of you and Byakuya had the same bad habit to overwork yourselves."

"…"

Ukitake closed the door after him, sighed. He didn't want his fukutaicho overdo it. And only to make sure of that…

"Looks, like I got to have a talk with Byakuya." Ukitake left squad 13 and went to squad 6; knowing Byakuya might be able to get some sense in Rukia.

XXXX

Byakuya sat doing the paperwork. He was tired of all paperwork but didn't say anything about it. Renji for once sat also and working when Ukitake come.

"I don't interrupt something important do I?"

Byakuya looked up from the paper and saw Ukitake at the door

"Ukitake taicho, what brings you here?" Byakuya asked. Ukitake looked serious.

"Well, it does concern Rukia"

Byakuya tensed, hearing Rukia's name. He knew that Rukia would be in the world of the living by now

"Because when I came back to my squad after being in squad 4, I found Rukia, working, when she was supposed to have a day off."

"What?" Byakuya asked. Rukia wouldn't miss a chance to get a day off to be with that human boy so why?

"I asked why she was there and surely I got an answer I didn't expect, she wasn't in the best mood. She looked like someone had punched her in the stomach. Apparently she had broken up with Kurosaki…"

Now Byakuya was worried, even do he didn't show it

"Why did she?" he asked, directly he had a bad feeling, seeing Ukitake's face, like he was trying to choice the word wisely.

"Rukia found out, Ichigo was…cheating on her" 

That's it. Kurosaki was going to have a long and painful death.

Byakuya gritted his teeth. He forced himself to keep his emotion in check. He had never liked the idea of Rukia dating that brat. Since Rukia started date Kurosaki, she was less at home, and he hated it when she wasn't at the mansion, or eating dinner with him.

"_Master, can it be you were jealous of the human, because he was with Rukia? You love her and you know it" Senbonzakura whispered to his master._

Byakuya frowned. Jealous? Was Kuchiki Byakuya jealous? Okay maybe he was, he never liked the idea of someone else dating Rukia, he disliked when men tried to flirt her or even dared to ask for a date.

Ukitake smiled a knowing smile.

"Don't rush now Byakuya, she is still upset, maybe you can help her, and I don't want my fukutaicho overwork herself."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she don't"

Ukitake left, leaving Byakuya with his thoughts

Many hours later

Rukia was still working on paperwork, and it was now dark outside. Rukia stopped for a moment, closing her eyes. Tears running slowly down. Rukia open her eyes and dried her eyes.

Then she felt a spiritual presence in the corridor. Someone was coming

Rukia frowned, she knew directly who was coming, but was surprised why he was here.

She snapped out from her thoughts, a knocking from the door.

"Enter" she said and put down the pen.

And in came Byakuya.

"Nii-sama, why are you here?"

Byakuya sighed.

"I'm here to make sure you come home, Ukitake was worried you would overwork yourself"

Rukia sighed but didn't say against him. She should sort of know Ukitake would inform Byakuya, maybe it was for the best, rather have Ukitake telling than her telling him that.

"Ah, then I guess he told you what happen today?" Rukia looked up meeting his eyes.

"He did"

Rukia stood up

"Let's go home Nii-sama" she simple said and walked by him, Byakuya reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. He wrapped both his arm around her back against his chest.

"Nii-sama? What are you doing?" Rukia asked, her voice cracked

"Rukia no need to try act strong. I know you're in pain"

Rukia sobbed and turned around, still having his arm around her; Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rukia felt like she was about to collapse. No strength to stand up. Rukia felt tears running down. Unaware of her grip tighten around Byakuya's neck. Byakuya felt her was about to collapse so he lifted her up in bridal style.

Rukia felt Byakuya lifted her up, resting her head against his chest, she didn't protest. She would just let him take her home. She wouldn't complain, it felt so right being in his arm, being carried by Kuchiki Byakuya.

Rukia open her eyes little to watch the man who carried her. He was perfect in all ways.

_Hisana must be a lucky one for had Byakuya falling in love with her_

"_Rukia-sama, are you jealous because your older sister was together with Byakuya-sama?"_

"_Sode No Shirayuki…Maybe you're right, I feel so confused right now, I have never felt like this, not even with Ichigo how come?"  
>"Maybe you thought you loved Ichigo but, in reality you're in love with Byakuya-sama."<em>

"_Even if I was in love with him, I don't think he feels like that towards me. He loved Hisana nee-san _

_No one else"  
>"I think you're wrong Rukia-sama, what I heard about him from Senbonzakura, he might have feelings for you"<em>

"_Don't be afraid of these feelings just because Kurosaki hurt you Rukia, Byakuya-sama are different, and he wouldn't hurt you. Never"_

Rukia felt Byakuya tense, closing her eyes

"And what are you doing here Kurosaki?" Rukia kept her eyes closed but tensed. Byakuya must felt her tense, his grip on her tighten.

"I wanted to speak with Rukia"

Byakuya was about to speak but Rukia beat him to it

"Didn't I tell you to not come after me" She said loud enough both of the men hear her. Ichigo flinched

"I know but we need to speak about things Rukia"  
>"There is nothing we need speak about." Rukia looked up glared at the boy.<p>

Rukia could hear Sode No Shirayuki hiss. Her zanpaktou never liked Ichigo.

"But…" Ichigo said but was silence by Byakuya who glared at him.

"Just leave me alone Ichigo can you do that? Go back to Inoue. I bet she misses you right now" Rukia said her voice cold as ice.

Ichigo looked broken and Byakuya feel proud, Rukia wouldn't beg him to come back to her. Throw your chance with Rukia and there is no second chance.

"Nii-sama, I want go home"

Byakuya without any words, flash stepped, leaving Ichigo alone in the dark. Ichigo watched at where Byakuya had been standing

"Take care of her Byakuya, I failed to do it." Then he returned to the world of the living.

Byakuya and Rukia come to the kuchiki mansion. He walked through the gate, the maids did not ask about why he was caring Rukia, which he was glad they didn't. He hadn't the patient to answer to such question.

He let Rukia down, not letting her go fully, which Rukia was grateful for.

Then her personal maid come hurried through the corridor

"Byakuya-sama, Rukia-sama, we were worried. You are late and didn't send a message; you wouldn't come to the dinner."

Byakuya sighed

"Saki, can you get some food? Rukia must eat before she goes to bed." Rukia looked up at him.

Saki nodded "to you as well, Byakuya-sama you must eat as well, shall I bring the food to your room?"

"Bring all food to my room; I need take care of Rukia. She is not best condition, emotionally."

Saki nodded and didn't ask future about it. She bowed and left to get the food. Rukia looked at Byakuya in question but let him take her hand and they walked to his room.

Rukia still confused. Why would nii-sama take her to his room? Did he want talk with her about this? Or was it something else…

Byakuya stopped and open the door, gently moved Rukia inside.

"_No need to be so nervous Rukia-sama" Sode No Shirayuki whispered gently to her master_

Rukia felt hands gently pushed her forwards. Rukia wasn't too comfortable with being in Byakuya's room.

She barely felt when Byakuya pushed gently so she was sitting on the bed. She snapped out from her thoughts when Byakuya, who had knelt down in front of her softly calling out her name

"Rukia"

Rukia looked at Byakuya, unaware of the tears falling. Byakuya reached out and dried the tears from her face.

_I'm crying?_

Rukia closed her eyes and looked away, she had sworn to herself to not let Byakuya see her like this.

"Don't look away from me, Rukia"

_I hate to see you like this, I want see your smile, it hurts to see you broken like this. _

Byakuya tilted her head, making her look at him.

Rukia found herself in Byakuya's arms once again. She couldn't take the pain. Byakuya wrapped his arm around her; she had thrown herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Byakuya, moving so he was sitting on the bed, having her in his lap, Byakuya held onto her tight.

He swore to himself; he wouldn't let anyone hurt her like this again.

He gently stokes her back. He would do anything to make the pain she was in would go away.

Then there was a soft knocking on the door.

"Byakuya-sama, I'm here with your food" Saki said outside of the door.

"Enter" Byakuya just said. Saki opens the door and walked in with the food, putting it on the table.

"Is there something else you need?" she asked

"No, you're dismissed for the night" Byakuya said. Saki bowed and throws a quick look the siblings then she left them alone.

Rukia relaxed, it felt nice being held by Byakuya. Her heart beat faster. Moving slightly, Rukia put her hands on his shoulder, she pushed herself backwards to look up at Byakuya. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"nii-sama?" she asked curious. A smile itched to appear in his face, Byakuya couldn't help but smile.

_He is even more gorgeous when he smile_

Rukia bit her lip fighting back the blush, which didn't work, so Rukia buried her face in his shoulder, hiding her face.

Chuckling, Byakuya carefully moved so he could see her face again.

"Why so shy?" he whispered meeting her eyes. Rukia struggled to keep the blush away.

_Dam it him for being so handsome…_

"_But you enjoy to be close to him, don't you Rukia-sama?" Sode No Shirayuki whispered, almost in a teasing tone._

Rukia was struggling. Feelings she thought she hadn't for Byakuya held her heart in iron grip.

And it wouldn't let go

Oh she wanted to badly tell him, how she felt, but knowing those feelings was wrong. They were siblings for god sakes, even if she were adopted by his family but still…

And having Sode No Shirayuki whispering teasing her, didn't help a bit.

Byakuya sensing something was wrong rested his forehead against hers. Which make Rukia blush

"Nii-sama?" She said in shock, trying to move backwards.

_He is too close!_

Byakuya chuckled "I think you can stop calling me that Rukia"

Her eyes widen in shock, taken by surprise by his word

"…And call me by name" he said amused by her reaction.

Taking her with him, Byakuya laid down, gaining a gasp from the younger Kuchiki. She was now laying over him.

Still struggling to get away from the close contact with him, Rukia failed to notice his hand coming up, holding her face still. Rukia unconsciously leaned her face against his hand.

"Why?" she asked, holding her breath, Byakuya understood. He wouldn't back down. He would be honest with her.

"Because, I can't see you as a sister anymore, my feelings for you go beyond what a brother should feel for his sister"

Rukia's eyes widen in shock

_Please tell me, I aren't dreaming this_

"_This is not a dream Rukia-sama, this is real" Sode No Shirayuki said amused by her masters reaction_

Rukia's eyes soften, smiling

"Byakuya"

Byakuya smiled and leaned up to kiss her. Rukia closed her eyes and let him kiss her. Slowly she kissed him back. Byakuya let go of her face and let his hand go to her neck. His fingers stroking gently over the skin. Rukia shuddered and moaned. It felt so good.

Her hands griped on his captain rode, Byakuya rolled at side, making them change position, now he was hovering over her.

Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers in his hair. They continued kiss like this until they both needed air.

Gasped, trying to breathe properly, Rukia flushed and looked up at Byakuya who watched her intensive.

Rukia knew what he was waiting for, and now, she realized; he must wait long time for this.

"Rukia, I love you" he whispered leaned down and kissed her neck.

"How long she whispered, refusing to let him go.

"For a while, I can't say exactly, I have been confused by my feelings for you a long time"

Rukia smiled "Sorry for letting you waiting for me then, I must been blind, for not seeing, it was you I loved in the first place."  
>Byakuya looked up at her, smiling.<p>

"For you, I would wait so long it would take to make you realize it."

Rukia smiled and brought him for another kiss. Byakuya groaned.

The kiss didn't last long

"But how will the eldest react to this?" Rukia mumbled. Byakuya kissed her forehead.  
>"Don't worry about it Rukia and knowing those, they won't refuse me to let me be with you. They want me to marry a noble, then a marriage they'll get."<p>

Rukia chuckled "thinking already about Marriage?"

Byakuya smirked "Of course, there is no way I'll let anyone have you, now I got you; I'm planning to keep you. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Rukia smiled. "I can accept that. I wouldn't want to have it in another way"

**Three days later**

The news about the kuchiki engagement, didn't surprise anyone, it was like they had expected this would happen sooner or later.

Ukitake smiled but frowned. Now he got a problem; there was no way, Byakuya would let Rukia go on dangerous mission. Now Byakuya had a reason to make sure Rukia wouldn't got promoted, now she is the lady of the kuchiki clan, her duty to the family coming first.

Ukitake sighed but smiled. But at least they were happy together.

**END**

**Why must it be so hard to write about Byakuya and keep him in character… sigh oh well, it can't be helped. I was getting annoyed, this toke some time to write, I wanted to keep Byakuya in character so much as possible which was a difficult task to do. But I hope you liked this short story. **

**And before I end, I didn't put Ichigo as the bad guy because I don't like him. I like him, but I think he would be with Orihime. And I got this idea played in my mind for a while now and decided to write it down. **

**Please tell me, what you think. Was I able to keep Byakuya in character? I want to hear what you think about it in this story. And about the summary, I know its sucks. I couldn't come up with better summary.**

**Please review, it means a lot to me**

**Byakuyaxrukiakuchikifan**


	2. Chapter 2 congratulations and weird cat

Are you the one for me?

Chapter 2

**Authors note; hey people, Yeah a second chapter on this story. First I must apologize to all of you, I must make you confused. First, the story wasn't finish and then it was finish and now not… I couldn't just end the story just like that, I tried to not thinking about ideas for this story but of course what did I do? Started to write on chapter 2. Well, maybe you'll be happy this will a bit longer. And I apologize if some character, especially Byakuya might be OOC, I have a hard time keeping him in character, I don't know why.**

**Without future ado, let's get started shall we?**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach**

Rukia had just arrived to squad 13, when Sentaro and Kiyone throw themselves over her.

"Congratulations Rukia, for your engagement with Kuchiki taicho" Kiyone said.

"you have no idea how happy we are for you, we wish you and Kuchiki taicho all luck in the future"

"eh…Thank you both of you"

"Well, it's a big day, our favorite Kuchiki is soon getting married"

Rukia turned around and saw Ukitake coming towards them smiling  
>"how are you feeling today taicho?" Kiyone asked worried<p>

"I'm just fine, no need to worry"

"Kuchiki taicho is so much better for our Rukia, than the stupid carrot, by the way how come you two broke up?"

Rukia felt uneasy and tried to avoid that question

"Kiyone and Sentaro, the new requites need help with their training, please don't fight under the training"  
>"Hai taicho"<p>

They both disappeared  
>"Thank you taicho"<br>Ukitake smiled "Don't worry, I know that is still hard to talk about, anyway do you know why Byakuya went to the world of the living along with Abari?"  
>Rukia frowned "No I don't"<p>

Meanwhile in the world of the living

Ichigo was on his way to school, when he felt two familiar spiritual presences behind him  
>"Well, look what we have here, aren't it Rukia's ex-boyfriend?"<p>

Ichigo turned around and saw Renji and Byakuya

Losing all color in his face, Ichigo smiled a weak smile

"Hey, what's up? Why are you here?"

Renji glared

"Kurosaki, if you think you'll get away with what you did to Rukia, you're mistaken" Byakuya said serious draw his zanpakuto.

"Wait, Byakuya, I thought you wasn't allowed to kill humans?" Ichigo said nervous, fearing for his life.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow "And who said we would kill you? We are only here for teach you a lesson of what happen when you hurt Rukia"  
>Ichigo gulped<p>

Meanwhile with Rukia

"RUKIA-CHAN"

A voice screamed after said person. Rukia looked up and saw Rangiku coming towards her.

"Hello Rangiku"

Rangiku grinned "Well, hello on you, Rukia, soon to be wife of Kuchiki taicho, I wanted give you my congratulations personally."

"Well thank you"

"You know? I have always thought there was something going on between you and Kuchiki taicho. I mean, after all the times he risk his life to protect you and all things he done for you"

Rangiku sighed smiling.

"I'm happy you two, so when is the wedding?"

"In a month. The eldest wanted have the wedding quick as possible, I never thought they would accept it so fast."  
>Rangiku nodded "yeah, they must be a pain in the ass, but at least you are the one who he is marrying to, so you don't need to worry about sharing his attention with another woman. That would be annoying"<p>

Rukia nodded.

"So where is your fiancé anyway? Neither he or Renji was at squad 6 today"  
>"Ukitake taicho said they had left to the world of the living but not telling why"<br>Rangiku shrugged "oh well, maybe he is there to get a gift for you, I wouldn't be surprised by that."

Rukia smiled. She barley listen what her friend was saying, her thoughts going somewhere else, or rather on someone.

_What are you doing Byakuya?_

Rangiku left Rukia, she were forced to go back to her squad, Hitsugaya taicho were in bad mood today, so she worked her ass off so he wouldn't make her work late tonight.

Rukia returned to squad 13, to continue on the paperwork. She was really happy, so happy she didn't even try to make Kiyone and Sentaro to not fighting.

Two hours later after working on the paperwork, Renji came by, with more paperwork.

"Hello, soon-to-be my taicho wife, how are you midget?" Renji grinned. Rukia chuckled

"I'm just fine, why where you and Byakuya in the world of the living?" she pressed trying to find out.

"What did you hear that from?" Renji frowned, question himself how she had found out.

"Rangiku had been at squad 6, and said none of you was there and Ukitake taicho asked if I know why you went there?"

"Oh? Really? Its wasn't serious, there had been a hollow so we went to get it, and Taicho had apparently business to do, what he did I have no idea, he had a small box with him, I didn't dare to ask about it."

Rukia chuckled "Still afraid of Byakuya?" she asked her best friend who crossed his arms and snorted

"Me? Afraid of taicho? Dream on Kuchiki. That won't happen in years"  
>"Abari, how come you are here? I thought I sent you to squad 10." Byakuya said standing at the door.<p>

Renji gulped and bowed "Thousands apologize taicho; I thought I would give Rukia my congratulations on the way. See you later" Renji flash stepped, leaving the Kuchiki couple alone in Rukia's office.

Rukia chuckled shaking her head.

Byakuya walked in, taking her by surprise, pulling her up from the chair.

"!. Byakuya, what are you doing?" Rukia asked, looking at the man in front of her. Byakuya smirked and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"Ukitake asked why you and Renji went to the world of the living." Rukia said,

"What exactly did you do there? I doubt you both were needed to take down a simple hollow" Rukia said.

"I had some business to take care of. Speaking of which I have a present to you"

"To me? Aren't I getting enough presents already?" she joked. Byakuya just kissed her on the cheek.

"You can't get enough of presents and this is from me, personally."

"SO I did come at wrong time?" a female voice asked, they looked up and saw taicho for squad 5, Emilia taicho. Her hair was down to her shoulders, dark brown. Light blue eye color.

"Emilia taicho, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked surprised. Emilia smirked

"I came to give you congratulations but apparently I decided to come at wrong time, I never thought you would re-marry Kuchiki taicho, congratulations both of you, and Byakuya? You better take care of her, or I'll come and kick some senses in you"

"No need to do that, I'll take care of her."  
>Emilia nodded watched the lovebirds. Then another voice spoke or rather screamed<p>

"EMILIA TAICHO!"

Emilia sighed and looked out at the corridor

"I'm here Hinamori, no need to scream, the Kuchiki lovebirds are here, come and congratulate them"  
>Hinamori appeared beside Emilia.<p>

"Good day Kuchiki-san and Kuchiki taicho, congratulations for your engagement, I hope you two will be happy together"

Rukia smiled "thank you Hinamori."

"Emilia-taicho we must go back to squad 5 now, the paperwork won't do the work themselves" Emilia sighed "yeah I'm coming. Have fun you two, and good luck and be happy" Then Emilia walked away

"Geez, this was the reason I didn't want become a taicho; all paperwork is giving me nightmares."  
>They heard her muttering.<p>

Rukia chuckled; of course Emilia taicho would come around. Byakuya looked down at his fiancé

"Now, if my beautiful fiancé have time for some lunch, it would be great time to eat now." Byakuya said pulling Rukia with him.

"Why are you in a hurry?" she asked.

"Because I need get away from a certain person"

Rukia frowned "who?"  
>"There is no need to ask that Rukia, you should know by now" a female voice said, Byakuya closed his eyes muttering curses and glared at the woman who coming towards them.<p>

"And what do you want weird-cat?" He asked, his voice held venom in it.

Yoruichi chuckled "Is that a way to greet an old friend, Byakuya-Boo? And here I thought you would be happy to see me, but I guess I was wrong" Yoruichi said grinning. Byakuya sighed. There was no way she would leave him alone now.

"Do what you came for" he said, his voice sounded held no emotion.

"I wanted give you my and Kisuke's congratulations. We knew you two would end up together sooner or later, it was only about time. I expect in the future you have kids whom I can come and play tag with and so I get another reason to come home to you and tease you Byakuya-Boo."

Byakuya slowly laid his hand on Senbonzakura. Yoruichi seeing that grinned even more.

"Maybe we should play tag now? Just for old time sakes, what do you say Byakuya-Boo? Are you UP for it?"

"…"

Yoruichi smirked, having a plan to make him go after her, but first she needed him to move away from Rukia.

"Sigh fine, but can I give your fiancé a hug before I leave? Apparently you don't want play a tag game with me"

Rukia smiled and looked at Byakuya who nodded

"Give her the hug so she'll leave us alone"

Yoruichi grinned; oh she wouldn't leave him alone.

Rukia walked up to Yoruichi and gave her a hug but Yoruichi throw her up on her shoulder smirking at Byakuya.

"I'll leave you two alone when we have played the tag first, you know the rules Byakuya-Boo, to win you must caught me and get Rukia back"

"Yoruichi let me down" Rukia said trying to get out of her grip.

"Now Rukia be still, it's up to Byakuya how long I'll have you. Shall we start? Three, two, one start"

She flash stepped away. Byakuya groaned but flash stepped after the weird-cat.

Easy to say, this wasn't the way Byakuya had planned the rest of the day to spend. He had planned a lunch for them but no of course the weird-cat would come and destroy it.

At least he get chance to beat up Kurosaki…

TBC

….so here is chapter 2. Hope you liked it. I know its shorter than chapter 1 but I'm too tired to write, and I was just sitting at the computer starring at the screen.

Oh well can't be help. Please give me reviews… or I won't update what do you say about that?


	3. Chapter 3 beginning of the peparations

**Are you the one for me? **

**Chapter 3 preparations **

**Here is chapter 3, hope you'll like it. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach**

Rukia along with Miako, one of the eldest, were working on the wedding dress. Rukia hadn't thought it would take so long time with the dress.

But god she was wrong

"No, it doesn't suit her, the color is wrong" Miako said looking at the fabric to the wedding dress. Rukia looked through other fabrics that might be the one. Then she found something she liked.

"Miako-san what about this?"

Rukia showed the fabric to Miako. The fabric was dark blue, with white cherry blossom on it. Miako nodded in approve.

"I like it. Do you?"

Rukia nodded "yeah, I do. It's beautiful."

"Then we take this" Miako waved at the owner of the shop to come over to them.

"We want this fabric to the wedding dress, if you take the measurements now so you can begin to sew up the dress, the dress need to be ready in three weeks"

"Of course Lady Miako. If Lady Rukia would please stand up so we can take the measurements now."

Rukia stood up and a younger woman come and seized her up. When it was finally over, Rukia sighed.

"Now then, now we have fixed the dress, let's head back to the mansion." Miako said and started to walk; Rukia sighed and followed the older woman. A smile on her lips.

Meanwhile

Byakuya was at squad 6, working. There was much to do and Byakuya wanted nothing more than go home, knowing Rukia was home, she had been forced to take a day off, apparently she and Miako would decide how the wedding dress would look like. But Miako had given him a warning look.

It was better if Byakuya was in his squad working then he wouldn't be a distraction to Rukia.

Byakuya had no idea what the older woman had meant by that. It wasn't his fault he wanted to be Rukia's side all the time right?

Byakuya groaned, it would a long day

Renji, who saw his taicho were acting weird, tried to not laugh. If he did, he would surely have Senbonzakura after him. But Renji forced himself to not laugh; even he knew his taicho rather be with Rukia than at the squad.

_If I wasn't so afraid to getting killed, I would have a camera and take a picture of taicho right now_

Renji continue on his work, afraid that Byakuya would give him more work to do.

XXXX

Rukia sat in the garden at the kuchiki mansion, tired of all planning and testing. Looking at the beautiful garden, Rukia felt relaxed. Maybe it was the entire flower which makes her so comfortable in the garden.

She could hear Miako walking inside, ordering the servants to make preparations. Chuckling Rukia leaned backwards at the cherry blossom tree. Closing her eyes, Rukia slowly drifted to a peaceful sleep.

Miako come out and saw Rukia sleeping under the tree. The older woman smiled. Rukia looked so beautiful lying there

_No wonder Byakuya-sama fall in love with you Rukia. You're perfect to Byakuya; I hope you two will be happy together_

Suddenly she felt a familiar spiritual presence getting closer to the mansion. Chuckling and shaking her head, Miako went to the gate.

"Didn't I tell him to not come home until he was finish at squad 6?" Miako muttered to herself.

Seeing the man coming towards her, Miako put her hands on her hips.

"What did I tell you earlier Byakuya?"

Byakuya smiled, Miako who pretended to sound angry which she wasn't, her lips formed a smile, which she tried to hide.

"Sorry but I couldn't focus on the paperwork" he admitted to the woman who sighed

"She is in the garden, she fall asleep under the cherry blossom tree." Miako walked in while Byakuya went to the garden, searching for the woman he couldn't get out of his head.

Seeing the woman, he watched her sleeping. Sitting down beside her, carefully wrapped an arm around her, making sure he didn't wake her up, Byakuya kissed her forehead. Sighed

He was home

XXXX

Rukia slowly open her eyes, looking around she saw she was still in the garden, but something is wrong.

Something was around her shoulders. Looking at right she saw a hand, resting gently on her arm.

Smiling she looked at left she saw Byakuya, who had almost fall asleep, but felt her moving, he open his eyes and saw Rukia starring at him.

Smiling he leaned down, he kissed her, there was no need for words. Rukia understand and wrapped her free arm around his neck.

Breaking the kiss, Byakuya watched Rukia, wrapped both his arm around her. Rukia shivered, but snuggled to get closer.

"Are you cold Rukia?" he asked.

"Little" she answered.

Byakuya tighten his grip on her and slowly got up. Both were standing, but Byakuya toke Rukia by surprise and lifted her up in bridal style

"!"

Byakuya smirked but walked back inside, to his room.

"And where do you think you are going with Rukia BYAKUYA?" Miako asked.

Byakuya sighed and looked over his shoulder.

"What do you think?" He answered her. Miako sighed, knowing full well, what Byakuya were going with Rukia.

"Save it for after you got married Byakuya."

Miako said half glaring at the leader of the family. Byakuya looked over his shoulder, decided to not answer the woman.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO IGNORE ME KUCHIKI BYAKUYA" Miako said narrowed her eyes. Byakuya smirked and was gone in a flash.

Flash stepped away from Miako with Rukia still in his arms.

Miako sighed

"Oh dear looks Byakuya got his old habit back?" Ginrei Kuchiki asked, coming towards Miako. He had watched the scene and saw the glint in his grandson eyes.

Miako huffed "He better not get back, his temper was not a funny thing to handle"

Ginrei smiled

"I shouldn't be worried, I'm sure Rukia-Chan can keep his temper in control. "

The two eldest went they own way in the mansion.

Rukia adjusted her sight, first they had been at the Kuchiki mansion and now…where are they to begin with?

Looking around Rukia frowned. Looking up at Byakuya who focused where he was going, having her in his arms.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her eyes never leaving his face. Byakuya spoke without looking down at her.

"It will be a surprise" he said, his voice soft and gently. Knowing she wouldn't get any more information from him, leaned her head at his shoulder and enjoyed, being hold by Byakuya.

A smile appeared on his lips when Byakuya saw Rukia relaxed in his arms. Her eyes closed.

Soon they were in a meadow, in the middle where a picnic placed with candle light and food. Carefully put Rukia down who had open her eyes and saw the 'surprise'

Her eyes widen in shock. She looked up at Byakuya who smiled.

"You like it?" He asked Rukia beamed at him

"I love it! You planned this didn't you?"

"Yes I did, and Miako have no clue" Byakuya leaned down kissed her. Rukia sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They broke the kiss, Byakuya sighed.

"I love you Rukia" he whispered hugging her.

"Love you too Byakuya."

"Maybe we shall start to eat? The food might get cold" Rukia said, Byakuya smirked moved so they sat down.

"Hungry yes, but not of food" Byakuya said pushing her down, making her lay on the ground he, hovering over her.

"Really?" Rukia asked, almost stopped breathing. Byakuya let his hand wander over her body, making her shiver.

"Byakuya…" she whispered, moving slightly underneath him. Byakuya hand rested on her waist.

"Be still Rukia" he said, breathing heavily. Rukia smirked and propped herself up on her arms and kissed him.

"Make me" she answered him. Byakuya growled and grinding his hips against hers, Rukia arched her body against his. Byakuya kissed her lips, and then he went down to her neck, marking her his.

TBC

**And here ends chapter 3. Hope you liked it. And I'm sorry for the late update, which wasn't my meaning to let you wait for this chapter and likewise for my other story, I apologize. I have only nine days left in school then I have holiday for three weeks, which I will hopefully update more. I don't know when I will update "The different path we take" but I promise I will update it. **


	4. Chapter 4 the wedding

**Are you the one for me? **

**Chapter 4. The marriage **

**Authors note; last chapter of this story people! Letting you know that. Hope you'll like it**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach**

The last weeks passed by fast, at least Rukia thought it had. Looking in the mirror she saw herself, in the wedding dress, fully ready for the marriage.

To become Lady Kuchiki, wife of Kuchiki Byakuya

Rukia smiled at the thought. Finally the day was here, she had longed for this day to come last three weeks. And now she was nervous.

"Ah… someone is nervous for the wedding I'm right?"

Rukia looked up and saw Emilia coming in to the room, wearing a formal kimono for this day.

"Emilia taicho, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Ukitake and Byakuya?"

Emilia smiled "Well, I wanted take a look on the bride before the ceremony started, so I left Byakuya with Ukitake. But never mind that, look at you, you are beautiful Rukia. I'm so happy for your sake. I know Byakuya will make you happy, can I have a hug? I started to feel a bit sad, but I always do that on weddings"

"Aw of course but don't ruin my make up or my hair" Rukia said chuckled. Emilia smiled and hugged the smaller woman.

Letting go of Rukia, Emilia nodded more to herself then she remember why she had come to Rukia in first place.

"Gosh, I almost forgot why I came here, I have a gift to you, and hopefully you'll like it"

Emilia toke up a small box and gave it to Rukia.

"But Emilia, you didn't need to…" Rukia started but Emilia raised her hand

"Not a word Kuchiki, accept my gift please? It will make me happy" Emilia said. Looking at the bride with half serious face

"Okay, then what is it?" Rukia said open the box, only to find a pair of earrings inside of the box.

"Oh my, it's beautiful, thank you Emilia taicho"

Emilia shrugged "no need to be so formal Rukia. I'm not a taicho today; I'm guest on YOUR wedding."

Rukia put the box on the table sighed.

"Emilia, I'm nervous"  
>"For what? Afraid Byakuya won't be at the altar waiting for you?"<p>

Rukia shake her head.

"No, it's just that, I'm worried"  
>"Worried to not be good enough to Byakuya?"<p>

Rukia nodded.

"If I knew that earlier, I would have a pep talk for you before the wedding, better late than never I guess… Don't worry about Rukia. Byakuya love you, he really do. In his eyes you're perfect. He loves everything about you"

"You know that?" Rukia asked, Emilia sighed

"If it hadn't been for the traditional, I would go and get Byakuya and make him tell you what he love about you, but I can't so I have to be the one to tell you that. Yes I know that Rukia. I spoke to Byakuya and being curious as I am, I asked him the very same question you ask me now, and you want to hear what he said?"

Rukia nodded

'_There is nothing I don't love about Rukia. She's my light in darkness, without her I would be still searching for what I want, but now I don't because I have her at my side. I want to keep her in my arms, knowing I'll be with her forever after the wedding. I'll cherish every single moment with her. I'll love and care her forever.'_

"And that did he say" Emilia said crossed her arms over her chest, watching Rukia.

Rukia smiled and laughed

"Well, if you says so, then why I'm worried?"

Emilia chuckled "everyone is worried on their own wedding, just go on with it. It's over before you know it and after the dinner tonight you and Byakuya and enjoy yourself"

Smirking at the now blushing bride, Emilia decided it was time for her to go back

"I go back now, or they might wonder where I went to, see you in a moment"

Emilia left, leaving the bride alone

XXXX

Byakuya watched when all the guests arrived. He had been forbidden by Miako, to even try to get to Rukia. Byakuya saw his fukutaicho with squad 10 fukutaicho. He hadn't been surprised when he heard the two had started to date.

Hopefully that wouldn't change Renji's work on the paperwork, fukutaicho were famous for being lazy and now that Renji was dating her…

Warnings bell clinger in Byakuya's head.

"So you're getting re-married…Byakuya-Boo"  
>a vein drop appeared on Byakuya's forehead and slowly turned around, dark aura surrendered him.<p>

"What do you want… weird-Cat?"

"Hahahaha is that a way to greet an old friend?" Yoruichi said grinning.

"Congratulations by the way" she said, for a moment looked serious but grinned a big grin

"I bet you can't wait for tonight when you're alone with Rukia-Chan…" Yoruichi jumped away from Byakuya almost knowing he might try to hit her, but then again Kuchiki Byakuya wouldn't do such thing in public… right?

Renji saw his taicho who was in bad mood. He knew that Yoruichi was there so it didn't take a genius to figure out why Kuchiki Taicho was in bad mood on his own wedding.

"Ah already in bad mood and the wedding haven't started yet" a female voice said behind him. Renji turned around and saw Emilia taicho coming towards him.

"Emilia taicho, are you talking about Kuchiki taicho?"

"Yeah, I hope I don't need have a pep talk with him too, just had one with the bride"

Shaking her head in amusing, Emilia watched Byakuya talked to Ukitake and Kyoraku.

"IS Rukia nervous?" Renji asked

"Yeah she is, but nothing to worry about speaking of which Kurosaki isn't here right?"

"No, he got injured so he couldn't come…"

"Abari… it wasn't you and Kuchiki taicho who did that was it?"

"Promise to not tell anyone?"

Don't worry me won't tell…"

"Yeah it was us. But he deserved it. She was hurt badly because of him. So we just gave him a suited punishment. "

"…lucky Yamamoto doesn't know about that"

Emilia muttered, Renji chuckled nodding. Then Miako appeared.

"It seems the wedding will start now, let's get our places, where is Rangiku?"

"There she is" Renji said and Rangiku coming towards them

"Flirting with my date Emilia taicho?" Rangiku asked joking.

"Oh no, you can keep him Rangiku, I don't want him, he is so not my type. Sorry Abari we can't date"

"Aw… and here I thought I could make Rangiku jealous with you Emilia taicho"

Rangiku pouted "Renji don't be like that, you're the only guy I want"

Renji wrapped his arm around Rangiku shoulders

"Don't worry I won't cheat on you"

"Stop flirting, on Kuchiki taicho's wedding Abari." Emilia said and started to follow the rest of the guest to take they places.

XXXX

Rukia were now with her bridesmaid, Hinamori and Kiyone. She was getting more nervous.

"Don't worry Rukia, everything will be all right. Soon you're married to Kuchiki taicho and you two will be so happy together."

Rukia smiled "thank you Hinamori"

Then Ukitake come in

"Girls, it's time now"

"Hai" Hinamori and Kiyone walked out, Rukia walked beside Ukitake, wrapped her arm around his, Ukitake was the one who would walk Rukia down to the altar.

"Nervous?" he asked. Rukia smiled a weak smile "a bit" Ukitake had been like a father for Rukia since she joined squad 13.

"Don't worry everything will be okay, soon you're married to Byakuya." The music started to play, and they started to walk.

When the door out to the garden open up for them, Rukia saw all people watching her, but she could care less of the guest, she had her attention only on the man who was waiting at the altar.

Soon to be her husband

Rukia almost stopped breathe when she saw Byakuya. He looked so perfect in the formal clothes he wore, as the head of the kuchiki clan.

Rukia smiled all doubts and nervously was gone with the wind, just seeing Byakuya it calmed her down. But her heart beat faster when their eyes meet.

XXXX

When Byakuya saw Rukia coming out along with Ukitake, his heart beat faster

She looked so beautiful in the wedding dress. She was perfect in his eyes.

And soon she was his and only his.

When their eyes meet, Byakuya melted inside. Her eyes hold warmth he thought he wouldn't feel again after Hisana's death.

But then Rukia come in his life, everything changed. She was his light in darkness. She is his strength. He wouldn't bear to lose her. If he would lose her, he wouldn't for sure able to get through it.

Soon Rukia and Ukitake come to Byakuya. Ukitake handed over Rukia's hand to Byakuya.

"Take care of her Byakuya" he said, Byakuya nodded

"I will"

Ukitake smiled and went down and sat beside Ginrei and Miako who sat at the front. Rukia smiled squeezed his hand and he answered it squeezing hers.

The priest started to speak, Rukia barley paid any attention to the priest, which Byakuya reminded her to by squeezing her hand.

Rukia paid attention to the priest but it was a bit difficult having Byakuya so close to her…

After the vows were said and finally they got to the end

"I claim you as husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Byakuya smiled and wrapped his arm around Rukia and kissed her. Everyone applauded and cheered in the background but Rukia could care less about them, she were finally married to Byakuya and that's was the important.

Breaking the kiss, Rukia stared at Byakuya's face, her eyes shining with happiness and love.

The ceremony went smoothly and fast.

And it was time for the dinner.

Everyone was giving the couple their congratulations. Rukia sat beside Byakuya. She saw Yoruichi and Emilia spoke quietly to each other and then looking at her, both smirking. Rukia got a bad feeling.

Byakuya also seeing them smirking, half glared at them. Yoruichi grinned even more when she saw Byakuya glared at them.

Emilia winked at them playfully.

"Is it just me who got a bad feeling about those two?" Rukia asked Byakuya who nodded

"You're not alone on that. Knowing those two, it won't end well"

Suddenly Emilia and Yoruichi stood up, getting all attention from the guests. Everyone stopped talking.

"Thank for your attention, me and Emilia taicho want give the couple a speech, if that's all right with you Byakuya-Boo"

Byakuya's eye twitched, glared at the former taicho.

"Anyway, Byakuya and Rukia, we are happy for you two finally got married. We wish all luck in the future. You are going to need it..." Emilia muttered, chuckling.

"So, please Byakuya, we'll be waiting until you got a kid I can play with so I have a reason to come here and annoy you"

Another twitch

Rukia saw Byakuya's hand reached for Senbonzakura, putting her hand over his, she gave him a look

'Not here in front of all guests'

Byakuya wrapped his finger around her hand and held it tight. Taking a deep breath Byakuya continued watching those two.

"…And take care of Rukia-Chan for us. Have a great life together as married now!"

Emilia and Yoruichi sat down again and everyone started to speak again.

Byakuya relaxed, his grip on Rukia's hand loosen.

The night went faster than Rukia thought it did. All the guests started to leave once again giving their congratulations to the married couple.

Rukia were a bit tired of all people and wanted nothing more than go to bed with Byakuya. Soon all the guests had left, leaving them alone.

Sweeping Rukia off her feet, Byakuya toke her to their bedroom. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggled to get closer to him.

Soon they come to the bedroom, Byakuya let her down, but he didn't let go of her. Still holding her, Byakuya open the door and went in, closed the door after them.

Rukia was nervous but she trusted Byakuya with her life and wanted nothing more than be with him.

She needed him.

Byakuya wrapped his arm around her, leaned down and kissed her passionate. Rukia held onto him. Moving them to the bed, Byakuya started to undress her. Breaking the kiss and started on her neck, Byakuya rubbed her arms.

"You sure you want this Rukia?" he asked, he wouldn't force her into something she didn't want but when he looked at her face, her eyes told him what she wanted

"Byakuya I'm sure I want this. Don't stop please" she said in low husky voice. Byakuya groaned and captured her lips once again.

Yes, this was the start of their new life together. Nothing would tear them apart.

Byakuya would make sure of that.

**END**

**And here ends this story. I wanted to end this now so, hope you liked it. If I continued write on this, the rating would change for sure, but I didn't dare to do that. I have no clue why, maybe it's because I haven't write a lemon before so I was afraid to put it up in this chapter… **

**Anyway, enough of that, maybe some of you already know but I won't continue on "the different path we take "for a while, I feel there is not enough of people who give me review to continue but I won't delete it. I will finish it but not now at least. **

**Bye for now at least **

**ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan**


End file.
